December Twenty-First
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: In which Elliot dresses up as Santa Claus for the House of Fianna orphans, and Leo's never been more proud. (ELLEO. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!)


Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! And to the people who don't, I hope you enjoy this fic anyway!

* * *

"Leo, I look like an idiot," growled Elliot. "I'm taking this off."

He was a sight for sore eyes in a baggy, velvet Santa Claus costume, complete with a white beard and a red hat perched atop his sandy hair. Below the fluffy trim, his expression was that of utmost irritation. Leo grinned and took his boyfriend by the arms to stop him from tugging the costume off. "No way. The Fianna kids are going to love this."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But are you sure you want _me_ to be Santa? Why not get one of the older guys to do it? Or… one of the _rounder_ guys?"

Leo went over to a nearby armchair and picked up one of the pillows. "Here," he said, and began to stuff it into Elliot's coat. "Problem solved."

"No, the problem is _not_ solved. Now I _really_ look ridiculous!" complained the Nightray boy, looking down at his protruding pillow stomach. "But I know what you're going to say; it's Christmas, and I should do it for the kids…"

"Actually, it's December twenty-first," Leo corrected him.

"Christmas _time,_ then," said Elliot crossly. "Well, fine. I'll do it. But _no pictures,_ okay? I don't want anyone else seeing this, _especially_ not my sister. Can you imagine what she'd do if she saw me like this!?"

"Deal," Leo responded. "No pictures." Despite how much Elliot protested and complained, Leo knew that he loved Christmas. The Nightray boy had started putting tinsel up around their dorm room in early December, and Leo often heard him humming Christmas songs under his breath.

"Good."

"Now let's go out there, okay? The kids are all waiting on you."

Elliot nodded. "Hang on… how's this?" He cleared his throat, and said, "Ho ho ho," in a deep voice. Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up," Elliot added, reddening. Leo just smiled and headed for the door.

In the other room, a group of young orphans were sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. "Leo!" exclaimed one boy. "Is Santa here?"

Leo nodded, and stepped aside so that Elliot could follow him into the room. "Ho ho ho!" Elliot repeated, spreading his arms wide. The children shrieked with delight. Some got up and ran toward the Nightray boy, who grinned under his white beard. Off to the side, Leo cracked a smile, and covered his mouth with his hand to hide it.

Swinging a toddler or two from his arms, Elliot went over to a nearby couch and sat down. The kids followed him, squishing themselves all around him.

"Are you all excited for Christmas?" Elliot asked them.

Immediately, little voices began piping up from all around the circle of children. "Yeah!"

"I've been counting down the days!"

"I can't wait!"

"Are you coming back on Christmas, Santa?" a girl questioned in a small voice.

Elliot nodded. "Of course! I'm just visiting a bit early this year so I can make sure you've all been good!"

Again, the effect was instantaneous. "I have, Santa!"

"Me too, I help out in the kitchens _every day!_ "

"I help put the little kids to bed!"

"I've been _really_ good, Santa!"

Leo watched as Elliot chuckled. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you've all been very good! No one's been naughty, huh?"

"No! No!"

"We stay out of the hole outside, Santa! We've all been good!"

"Okay, okay," Elliot said, laughing. "I thought as much. If you all keep being good, then I'll bring you some nice stuff for Christmas. What do you kids want, anyway?"

A dozen little voices shouted out a dozen different items, ranging from sweaters, to candy, to pets. The grin on Elliot's face grew even wider. Seeing this, Leo smiled again, and didn't even bother covering his face.

xXx

"Nice job, Santa," Leo remarked, closing the door behind them. "I think everyone really liked that."

Elliot was grinning as he ripped off the beard and tossed it down onto a nearby table. "Me too."

"Thanks again for doing that," Leo said. He made to pick up a book off of the table, but Elliot grabbed his hand before he could.

"You know how you can thank me?" asked the sandy-haired boy, raising one eyebrow.

Leo blinked, confused. "How?"

Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a branch of mistletoe. He held it above their heads, smirking.

"Mistletoe," Leo said slowly. "You want me to kiss you?"

Elliot shrugged, but his cheeks were as red as his costume. "Well, no one ever asks what _Santa_ wants for Christmas, but…"

Leo leaned forward, rolling onto his tiptoes to press his lips to Elliot's. The Nightray boy threw the mistletoe aside and put his arms around Leo's waist, kissing him back.

Elliot's lips tasted like peppermint; of course, the two of them had been munching on candy canes before Elliot got into his costume. Leo closed his eyes, resting his hands on Elliot's shoulders. The velvet under his fingertips was oddly soothing.

"Merry Christmas, Leo," whispered the older boy.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Leo's mouth. "It's not Christmas yet, Elliot. It's still December twenty-first."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Elliot, and moved in to kiss Leo again.

end


End file.
